


Drop

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Smut, Subdrop, evan’s a really simple soft boy after sex if he gets the right aftercare, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Evan and Jared’s post-sex routine doesn’t go quite the same as usual and Evan feels the repercussions.





	Drop

Evan grinned at his boyfriend. They were on the couch together, half cuddling as Jared flipped through channels on TV. Evan was preoccupied with watching Jared’s face. “You’re cute,” he said softly. 

Jared's lips quirked up slightly. “You're cuter.”

“What? No. You’re not even looking at me.”

Jared smiled properly. “I don't have to. It's a scientific fact.”

“Pretty sure it isn’t,” Evan countered. 

“It is.”

“Liar.”

Jared scoffed. “Science doesn't lie, Hansen.”

“It could!”

“Incorrect.”

“Don’t argue with me, I’m a science major!”

Jared chuckled, kissing Evan softly.

Evan smiled. “I still love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Aw!” Evan kissed him again. 

Jared smiled against his lips, deepening the kiss slightly.

Evan grunted, pressing harder against Jared. 

Jared opened his mouth under Evan's, urging him up to lay on top of him. 

Evan crawled up, kissing him deeper. 

Jared grunted, fingers slipping under Evan's shirt.

Evan pulled it off in a split second decision, immediately sinking back down to kiss Jared again. 

Jared hummed, his hands roaming freely now. He traced up Evan's sides and over his nipples. 

Evan shuddered. His hands landed on Jared’s cheeks.

Jared's fingers lingered, tweaking his chest to draw more reactions out of him.

Evan whimpered, his breathing picking up. 

Jared shuddered. “Such a good boy.”

“M-Me?” Evan asked.

“Mhm,” Jared hummed, kissing down Evan's neck.

Evan let out a breathy laugh at the feeling. “I love you.”

Jared grinned against him, sucking a light hickey into his skin. 

Evan groaned. “Bedroom?”

Jared grunted, getting to his feet and lifting Evan in his arms.

Evan’s eyes widened. “Hey, have you been working out?”

“Maybe,” Jared murmured, carrying him back to their bedroom.

“That’s hot, Jare.”

“Thanks.” Jared dropped him onto the bed.

Evan tugged Jared toward him, urging him on the bed. “C’mon.”

Jared complied, climbing up and tugging his shirt off.

Evan was already staring. He always did. “You’re so pretty.”

“I love you,” Jared breathed, pulling at Evan's jeans.

“I love you most,” Evan whispered. He helped Jared with his pants. 

Jared kissed him languidly. “Do you want it hard or soft this time?”

“H-Hard? We haven’t gone hard in a long time.”

Jared hummed. “Okay.” He palmed Evan through his boxers.

Evan was already moaning, bucking his hips up a couple times. 

Jared smirked. “Such a pretty slut.”

Evan shuddered. “Y-Your slut.”

“Strip me, slut.”

Evan grunted, getting to work. He got Jared’s pants off in no time, the rest quickly as well. 

“You probably want my dick down your throat, don't you?”

Evan gulped, nodding. “Y-Yes.”

“Go on then, slut.” Jared sat back. 

Even stared down at Jared, sinking to the right level. He gave him a test lick. 

Jared grunted, his fingers tangling in Evan's hair.

After a few more kitten licks to the tip, Evan wrapped his lips around Jared and sunk down. 

Jared groaned, his hips twitching up into Evan's mouth slightly.

Evan took more of Jared into his mouth, as much as he could. Once he got used to it, he started a pace of bobbing his head. 

Jared shuddered, groaning softly.

Evan hummed around Jared, swirling his tongue around his tip each time he pulled his head away. 

Jared panted, his head falling back as his eyes fell closed.

Evan kept going, hollowing his cheeks with every down thrust of his head. 

Jared yanked Evan's hair hard. “As much as I'd love to cum down your whore throat, I'd much rather fuck you.”

Evan looked up at him with pleading eyes. He wanted Jared to fuck him so much. 

“Open yourself up for me, slut.”

Evan sat up properly. “L-Lube?”

Jared grabbed it, tossing it to him. “Needy whore.”

Evan grunted, pouring some onto his fingers. He knew what he was doing. 

Jared leaned forward to nip at Evan's neck and jaw.

Evan shuddered, changing the angle of his head to allow Jared to reach more skin. He slipped a finger in and groaned. 

“So fucking desperate,” Jared muttered against his skin.

Evan nodded, crooking his finger and moaning. 

Jared bit down on the sensitive skin at the crook of Evan's neck.

Evan gasped, leaning into Jared hard. He added a second finger. 

Jared's fingers dug into Evan's skin. “Hurry up.”

Evan sped up, eventually scissoring up to a third finger. He didn’t seek out his prostate; that wasn’t the intention of the task. 

Jared grunted. “Cumslut like you probably wants to be fucked bare, huh? Cum inside you, like the dirty whore you are?”

Evan’s eyes widened. “W-Will you?”

“Of course,” Jared scoffed.

Evan nodded. “I-I do want that.”

Jared growled. “Good.”

Evan gulped. “I’m ready.”

Jared huffed, grabbing Evan's wrists and pinning them above his head. 

Evan didn’t resist, staring into Jared’s eyes. 

Jared shuddered, lining himself up and pushing in slowly.

Evan groaned, trying to adjust quickly. He pushed back on Jared. 

Jared grunted. “Excited, slut?” He started a pace, harsh and fast.

Evan nodded. He was excited. He moaned, panting. The pace Jared had begun was just rough enough for him. 

Jared panted, hips snapping into Evan. His fingers tightened on Evan's wrists as he angled in search of his prostate.

Evan shouted as Jared grazed the spot, grinding down onto him for more.

“Thirsty bitch,” Jared grumbled, rolling his hips as he hit it again.

Evan cried out, calling Jared’s name. His eyes squeezed shut as he moaned. 

Jared smirked, keeping the angle. He reached down, stroking Evan with his free hand. 

Evan whimpered, his hips trying to buck into Jared’s hand without messing up their angle. 

Jared panted, speeding up his hand. 

Evan’s breathing picked up, his noises becoming more and more desperate. He was already getting close. 

Jared grunted. “Are you gonna cum, whore?”

Evan nodded, sweating. “I’m so close,” he whined. 

“Cum for me, slut.”

It took a few more strokes paired with Jared’s ruthless thrusting, but Evan came hard, moaning. 

Jared shuddered, working Evan through his high. He thrusted a few more times before he was cumming too. “Fuck.”

Evan’s face twisted in more pleasure as he felt Jared’s climax inside him. “G-God,” he whispered. 

Jared shuddered, pulling out as he rode his high. 

Evan breathed heavily, laying on his back next to Jared as they both came down. 

“Fuck,” Jared breathed. “I should go get a bath going for you,” he murmured.

“Please?” Evan asked softly. 

Jared leaned over to kiss Evan quickly, getting to his feet. “Be right back.” He shuffled off to the bathroom.

Evan hugged the pillow to himself. He already felt worn out. 

Jared returned moments later, lifting Evan up into his arms. He carried him to the bathroom, setting him in the tub carefully. “You good?” 

Evan sighed in content. “Yes,” he said, nodding. “Thanks.”

Jared nodded, pressing a kiss to Evan's forehead. “I'm gonna go put some new sheets on the bed, okay?”

Evan smiled at him. “Have fun.”

Jared chuckled. “I'll be back in a bit.” He shuffled out of the room.

Evan’s smile faded as the tub filled up. He frowned to himself. He felt sick. 

Jared was busy cleaning up, none the wiser to Evan's discomfort.

Evan began feeling nauseated, hot and dizzy. He had an overwhelming sense of humiliation and ashamedness. Neither of those things were what made him finally break down into tears, though. What had was that their old rubber ducky was too far away from him, floating by the faucet. 

When Jared came back, he hadn't expected to see Evan crying. He jolted. “Ev?”

Evan tried to wipe his eyes, but his hands were wet too. “I don’t feel good,” he whispered. 

Jared hurried over, kneeling next to the tub. “What's wrong, sweetie?”

Evan tried to calm down. “I-I’m dizzy,” he explained. “And I’m a– I’m just a slut.” His tears came back. “And the duck is way over there!”

Jared gaped for a second. He reached over, grabbing the duck and handing it to Evan. “You're not a slut, Ev,” he frowned.

Evan batted the duck around in the water in an attempt to stop crying. “You said it like fifty times,” he mumbled, voice weak. “I’m a whore.”

“Oh, Evan,” Jared breathed. “Can I get in with you, sweetie?”

Evan sniffled. “I-I don’t see why you’d want to.”

Jared climbed in behind Evan after shutting the water off, pulling him back against his chest. “Evan, sweetie, you're not a slut or a whore.”

“No!” Evan cried. “I am. You said it yourself! I-I’m a cumslut.”

Jared shook his head. “You're not. Those were just meaningless words, sweetie, I don't really think that. It's not true.”

Evan shook his head harder. “I-I didn’t get cuddles after, we _always_ cuddle before the bath!”

Jared blinked. “I– I'm sorry, I thought you would rather have a bath first. I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, Ev. I love you so much.” He hugged him close. “I'm sorry.”

Evan kept shaking his head. “No, you shouldn’t care.”

“Of course I care, Ev!” Jared kissed the base of Evan's neck. “I love you so much. You're not dirty or a whore or a slut.”

“I feel sick,” Evan whispered. His head pounded. He wanted to listen to Jared’s words, but they just didn’t seem believable. 

Jared frowned. “It's okay, Ev.” Jared rubbed his stomach lightly. “You know I love you, right?”

“Do you?”

“Yes. I do. So much. Like, an unbelievable amount of love. I love you more than anything.”

Evan gulped. “I’m just your fuck toy.”

Jared shook his head. “Evan, you're so much more than that.” Jared took Evan's hand in his own, lacing their fingers. “You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“You want to marry me?”

Jared nodded. “Absolutely.”

“E-Even if I’m this high maintenance?” 

Jared shook his head. “Of course I still want to marry you. I don't care if you're high maintenance. I love you.”

Evan sighed. “I still feel sick.”

Jared hugged him tightly. “I'm here.”

“I might puke on you.”

Jared shrugged. “I don't care.” He kissed Evan's shoulder. 

“Gross.”

Jared shrugged again. “I love you. And I'm not leaving until you know that. You are not dirty. Or a whore. Or a slut.”

“ _Cum_ slut,” Evan corrected softly. “I’m a– I’m one of those.”

Jared shook his head. “You're not a cumslut. I promise. Those words don't have any meaning. You're beautiful and sweet and amazing.”

Evan was quiet for a long time. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jared murmured, his chin on Evan's shoulder. “You're such a good boy. So sweet.”

“Sweet?”

Jared nodded, kissing his cheek. “You're sweet and kind and wonderful.”

Evan leaned back into Jared. “I’m sorry I freaked.”

“'S okay. How are you feeling?”

“Still dizzy…”

Jared held him close. “I'm right here, okay?”

Evan nodded. “R-Right.”

Jared grabbed their liquid soap. “You want the Iron Man soap?”

Evan felt a smile coming on. “Please?”

Jared smiled, twisting open the lid. He poured some onto a damp rag, closing the soap. He handed Evan the Iron Man shaped bottle to play with. 

Evan floated the bottle along with the rubber duck for a while, eventually humming to himself. He was starting to feel a lot better. 

Jared soaped up the rag, running it over Evan's shoulders and back, eventually moving around to his chest. He kissed Evan's cheek gently. “You're so beautiful.”

Evan shook his head. “You are. Hot too.”

Jared chuckled. “You're perfect.”

“No!” Evan countered. “You’re perfect!”

Jared kissed Evan's cheek again, splashing water up to clean the soap off of Evan.

Evan stayed still to let Jared finish him up. “I love you.”

“I love you so much, Evan,” Jared kissed Evan's shoulder. 

Evan smiled. “Thanks for helping.”

“Of course! There's no way I would leave you here like that. I'm sorry I didn't help faster.”

Evan looked around at him. “No, you were fine. I just got scared.”

“You shouldn't have had to be scared.” Jared kissed him softly. “I love you.”

“I know you do,” Evan whispered. 

“I meant it, you know.” Jared ran his fingers through Evan's hair. “When I said I wanted to marry you.”

“I want to marry you too, Jare,” Evan said softly. 

Jared smiled. “Good.”

Evan dropped the bottle into the water. “My skin’s all wrinkly.”

Jared hummed. “Wanna get out?”

Evan nodded. “Did you change the sheets?”

“Yeah, sweetie.”

“Perfect.”

Jared climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist before getting one for Evan. “Can you stand, sweetie?”

Evan tried it, but he was still a little dizzy and feeling weak. “Help?”

Jared nodded. “Of course,” he put the towel aside, lifting Evan up and placing him on the toilet lid. He dried him off quickly, kissing his forehead. “Good?”

Evan smiled. “Yeah. Thanks. You’ve gotten really strong.”

Jared smiled. “It's all for you, love.”

“You really spoil me.”

“'S because I love you so much. And you deserve it.”

“Let me spoil you some too, though.”

Jared shrugged. “Okay. But tonight is still for you.”

“Why’s it for me?” Evan asked. 

“Because I love you and I want to spoil you.”

“Well. I really can’t resist that.”

Jared chuckled. “Nope.”

“You’re absolutely perfect.”

“You're the love of my life, Evan Hansen.”

“You’re mine too, Jared. No matter how scared I get.”

Jared lifted Evan up, carrying him to the bed. 

Evan clung to him. “Cuddles are the best part.”

Jared nodded. “You're right.”

Evan yawned. “Sleepy.”

Jared pulled the blankets up over them. “Bed time.”

“Mm,” Evan hummed. “Love bedtime.”

“Love you.” Jared held him tightly.

“You too, J. Forever.”

Jared pressed a soft kiss to Evan's forehead.

Evan hummed and closed his eyes.


End file.
